Love Is A Battlefield
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Esta es la historia de una chica de 18 años de edad llamada Mery Benatar, ella tomo la decisión de irse de casa, su padre le dijo que si salía por esa puerta no volviera nunca mas y asi lo hizo, acompañada con su guitarra Gibson de color roja con calaveras negras, Mery decidió caminar por el mundo ella viajo de país en país hasta llegar a el Cairo Egipto, fue cuando todo comenzó.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Nota:** _Este fic es clasificación M, no es yaoi, tiene referencias musicales y aparecen canciones como Love Is A Battlefield de Pat Benatar, I Wanna Be Your Dog de The Stooges y Cherry Bomb de The Runaways y Joan Jett. Que lo disfruten._

.

 **Love Is A Battlefield**

 _By: Hilary Kryss Yagami._

-X-

.

.

Esta es la historia de una chica de 18 años de edad llamada Mery Benatar, Mery Nació en España el año de 1968, su madre de nacionalidad Española se había enamorado de un hombre mestizo de procedencia centroamericana que llego a España para estudiar leyes, en ese tiempo el estudio en los países grandes era lo mejor y España no sufrió mucho los disturbios de la segunda guerra mundial; después del nacimiento de Mery su familia se traslado a Inglaterra con el fin de contribuir en una empresa, Mery creció en Inglaterra, estudio y al igual que los grandes países en esa época fue absorbida por la fiebre musical en esos tiempos.

Al cumplir 18 años Mery tomo la decisión de irse de casa, su padre le dijo que si salía por esa puerta no volviera nunca mas y asi lo hizo, acompañada con su guitarra Gibson de color roja con calaveras negras, Mery decidió caminar por el mundo ella viajo de país en país hasta llegar a el Cairo Egipto, fue cuando todo comenzó, Mery comenzó a observar que el dinero cada vez disminuía, había pagado el transporte con sus ahorros de toda la vida, y una parte del dinero que consiguió sacarle a su padre estaba a pocos meses de acabarse, ella se dio cuenta que no podía seguir viajando sin buscar la manera de conseguir dinero, fue entonces cuando lo vio a lo lejos con luces de Neón los letreros de un bar o club nocturno llamado _**Whisky a Go Go**_ ,el nombre le parecía interesante, eran tan solo las 5 de la tarde y aun asi el bar se miraba concurrido, un letrero decía que se necesitaban Taxy Dancers, el trabajo no parecía malo, que compraran un boleto para bailar con tigo no era un trabajo difícil, parecía cansado pero no difícil, sin pensarlo mas Mery abrió la puerta del establecimiento. En él se podían ver cabinas de grabación para grupos musicales, una barra para beber, mesas en frente de una tarima para músicos, Meseras, una pista de baile aun lado de las mesas, el bar parecía tenerlo todo, ella se sintió atraída, vio a una de las camareras y no dudo en preguntarle.

-Hola venia por la oferta de Taxi Dancers.- la muchacha a pesar de ser egipcia le hablo en un ingles bastante fluido.

-Detrás de esa puerta se encuentra el jefe encargado puedes dirigirte ahí.- La muchacha le sonrio y continuo limpiando las mesas, a Mery no le sorprendía ver como la chica hablaba el ingles, ya que el Cairo era una ciudad comercial, aparte de la cantidad de ingleses estudiosos de la Universidad de Cambridge, llegaban a estudiar y hacer excavaciones en las ruinas, Mery camino hacia la puerta y entro, en ella encontró a un tipo regordete fumando un puro, por el olor que despedía se podía saber el contenido en su tabaco, el tipo sonrio al verla, en su diente incisivo superior derecho tenía una corona de oro y dientes amarillentos, estaba bien vestido con un traje como el que portan los gánster, tendió su mano ofreciéndole asiento delante de su escritorio, Mery sin titubear y sentirse intimidada se sentó, había visto como trabajaban ellos pero esta era la primera vez en la que se veía en esta situación.

-Buenas tardes señorita en que puedo servirle.- el hombre hablo en español, le sonrio mientras la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza, cabe decir que Mery es una chica con rasgos latinos y españoles combinados, su piel es trigueña clara, cabello lacio hasta la espalda de color negro, ojos azules cargados de maquillaje negro, y estatura media un metro sesenta aproximadamente, no tenía mucho busto pero su cuerpo estaba muy bien definido. Ella portaba unos pantalones negros de cuero, botas negras y una blusa de negra entallada a su cuerpo en la que se miraba su abdomen plano, llevaba una chaqueta negra de cuero con púas, Mery observo como la vio, ese hombre debia ser mas que solo el dueño del club bar.

-Venia por el trabajo de Taxi Dancer.- ella no despego su mirada de él y mantuvo su vista fija sin demostrar alguna emoción.

-¿Puedes bailar Rock and Roll?

-Por supuesto puedo bailar muy bien cualquier género musical a excepción de música caribeña y latina.

-Entonces pasa el al siguiente cuarto empiezas esta noche y se te pagaran 102 libras por hora, lo sé soy generoso.- el hombre le sonrio, tomo su mano y le deposito un beso en ella, Mery le sonrio aunque por dentro sentía cierto asco por ese hombre, podía sentir sus intenciones lujuriosas, se levanto y se encamino al cuarto. Una vez fuera ella limpio el dorso de su mano, sentía asco al sentir la saliva de ese tipo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, encontró a un grupo de chicas maquillándose y arreglándose, todas la miraron, pero ella continuo, se sentó en una banca al lado de una rubia de ojos verdes, por sus rasgos podía deducir que era italiana, ella le sonrio y le tendió la mano a Mery para saludarla, ella la tomo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola mi nombre es Cherie Currie.- La chica era sureña, Mery la veía como posible candidata a ser su amiga.

-Mi nombre es Mery Benatar.

-Wao tu nombre es como el de la cantante de Rock Pat Benatar.- la chica parecía auténticamente sorprendida.

-Muchos me dicen eso pero no somos familia de hecho tu nombre me recuerda a la cantante de The Runaways.

-Vaya tu también lo notaste.- ambas chicas congeniaron al instante, Mery coloco su guitarra a un lado de la banca y saco de su maleta un vestido morado entallado a su cuerpo que le llegaba hasta los muslos, tenía dos tirantes y no tenia escote, ella se lo coloco y pudo notar como las chicas la miraban.- Te ves hermosa en este vestido.

-Gracias Cherie tu también luces hermosa en tu vestido.- ella levaba un vestido verde oscuro hasta los muslos suelto de la parte de abajo, Mery se coloco unos zapatos de tacón y luego tres chicas mas al ver como hablaba con Mery se sumaron a la conversación.

-Hola asi que eres la nueva gatita del establecimiento ayer llego Cherie.- una chica castaña le hablaba.

-¿Asi se llaman?- Mery pregunto un poco curiosa pero manteniendo la postura.

-Si asi nos dicen.- una pelirroja le había contestado.

-Vamos pequeña si quieres sobrevivir aquí debes ser fuerte el dueño de este lugar es un proxeneta y a veces se pasa con nosotras, incluso algunas veces nos vende.- una chica de cabello azul contesto esta vez.

-Entonces lo que vi en ese hombre era cierto el no solo se dedica a ser el jefe de este lugar.- las chicas le sonrieron y el ambiente se mantuvo en armonía, llegaron a ser las 6 de la noche y el establecimiento comenzó a llenarse.

-Bueno chicas ya es hora, a trabajar se ha dicho.- Cherie se levanto de la banca sonriendo y animando a las otras, Mery sonrio de lado y se levanto, era el momento de ganar unos cuantos centavos.

Al pasar una hora Mery estaba agotada, había conseguido bailar cinco canciones con cinco hombres, entre las canciones que sonaban en el bar eran de Chuck Berry, Elvis Presley, The Beatles y el clásico Like a virgin de Madonna, Mery estaba agotada, se sentó uno de los sofás de descanso de las salas a tomar aire, otro chico quería bailar con ella pero se negó estaba exhausta, fue entonces cuando escucho a una banda hablar que habían perdido a dos de sus integrantes, el vocalista y su guitarrista, ellos hablaban con el Jefe del club, quien rápidamente con la mirada busco a Mery encontrándola.

-Hey tu muchacha ven para acá.- Mery con los pies cansados se levanto del sofá.- Tu traías una guitarra eléctrica no es asi, ¿dime tu puedes tocar y cantar?

-Si señor si puedo.- Era obvio que si Mery llevaba una guitarra Gibson podía tocarla, Mery por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a un hombre corpulento, de cabello rubio y alborotado hasta los hombros, alto, de piel pálida, traía una camisa negra y pantalones amarillos con una chaqueta del mismo color de los pantalones, iba acompañado de dos hombres, Mery lo vio le dejo de poner atencion a simple vista el tipo parecía un mujeriego, ella volteo a ver as u jefe que después de hablar con los integrantes de la banda le dijo.

-Muy bien tu tocaras con ellos y suplirás a sus dos integrantes y te pagare 300 libras al acabar el show-bueno no sonaba mal ya tenía acumulado 102 libras por la primera, ella asintió, se dirigió a los vestidores, se coloco la ropa que traía puesta ya que los músicos parecían tocar Rock, tomo su Gibson y se dirigió a ellos.

-Y bien que canciones quieren.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto un chico.

-Mery Benatar.

-Muy bien Mery nosotros tocamos Rock, pero queremos tocar covers de bandas femeninas incluso una masculina…- hizo una pausa el chico parecía ser el baterista de la banda, él no sonaba seguro de aceptar la ayuda de Mery y menos de su talento, pero como tenían necesidad el show debia seguir.- No estoy seguro de que tan buena seas pero deberás ser la guitarrista principal necesitamos que toques Cherry Bomb, Lover is a Battlefield y i wanna be your Dog.

-No es problema son canciones que me gustan.

-Solo tocaremos tres canciones Mery.- Hablo un chico de cabello castaño quien llevaba el bajo.

-No es problema será una buena noche.- Mery sonrio y se fueron a los bastidores, desde atrás Mery podía sentir la mirada del hombre Rubio quien ahora era saludado por el proxeneta, por lo que podía ver el tipo era uno de los clientes en el trafico de chicas, Ella empezaba a pensar en zafarse esa noche, desde atrás le llego el proxeneta y le entrego una bolsa con polvo blanco ella lo observo su contenido era claro era cocaína y era de la de calidad.

-Para suprimir el miedo.- el hombre gordo le guiño el ojo, Mery lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolsillo, no planeaba utilizarlo, ese era el juego sucio de los proxenetas para mantener a las prostitutas bajo su control, por medio de drogas, a lo lejos Cherie se le acerco sonriendo, mientras ella afinaba su guitarra y alistaba su púa.

-¿Nerviosa?

-No mucho la verdad.- Cherie le ofreció un cigarrillo un Malboro sin mentol, lo tomo y le paso fuego, Mery le pego una calada al humo del tabaco, no solía hacerlo pero admitía que un cigarrillo era excelente bajar el estrés, ansiedad y el poco nerviosismo que tenía en ese momento, toco unos cuantos acordes y sonrio, mientras ondeaba su cabello en movimientos Rock. El baterista y el bajista se miraban un poco complacidos, mas calmados tal vez no sea una mala noche después de todo.

Tomaron los instrumentos y subieron a la tarima, las luces se encendieron la gente comenzó aplaudir y entonces comenzaron con el clásico Love is a Battlefield.

Mery comenzó hablando, mientras los sonidos de la bacteria, el bajo y su guitarra llenaban el bar.

We are young, (Somos jóvenes)  
Heartache to heartache we stand (Decepción tras decepción seguimos en pie)  
No promises, no demands (Sin promesas ni exigencias)  
Love Is A Battlefield (El amor es un campo de batalla)

Entonces Mery rompió con una gran vos, mientras con su canto rasgaba sus cuerdas vocales, Mery seguía tocando y balanceándose en el escenario, ella sentía la canción en su piel, era una parte de su historia y quizás la de muchas de las chicas del Whisky a go go.

We are strong, (Somos Fuertes)  
No one can tell us (Nadie puede decirnos)  
we're wrong (que estamos equivocados)  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, (Buscando nuestros corazones por tanto tiempo)  
Both of us knowing (Ambos sabemos que)  
Love Is A Battlefield (El amor es un campo de batalla)

El hombre Rubio la miraba directamente, ella trataba de ignorarlo de todos modos ella tenía que dar un buen espectáculo, Cherie y las demás chicas la miraban sorprendidas, mas de alguna se debió haber sentido identificada con la canción.

You're beggin' me to go, (Me ruegas que me vaya)

You're Makin' me stay (me haces quedarme)  
Why do you hurt me so bad? (¿Por que me hieres tanto)  
It would help me to know (Me ayudaría saberlo)  
Do I stand in your way, (¿Yo me pongo en tu camino)  
Or am I the best thing you've had? (O soy lo mejor que has tenido?)  
Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why (Creeme, creeme, no puedo decirte por que)  
But I'm trapped by your love, (Pero he sido atrapada por tu amor)  
And I'm chained to your side (Y estoy encadenada a tu lado)

Mery Bailaba con la guitarra, el bajista se había colocado a su lado y ambos abarcaban todo el escenario.

We are young, (Somos jóvenes)  
Heartache to heartache we stand (Decepción tras decepción seguimos en pie)  
No promises, no demands (Sin promesas ni exigencias)  
Love Is A Battlefield (El amor es un campo de batalla)

We are strong, (Somos Fuertes)  
No one can tell us (Nadie puede decirnos)  
we're wrong (que estamos equivocados)  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, (Buscando nuestros corazones por tanto tiempo)  
Both of us knowing (Ambos sabemos que)  
Love Is A Battlefield (El amor es un campo de batalla)

El proxeneta mira a Mery interesado después de ese espectáculo, tendría algún comprador y mas con la cocaína que le dio la volvería una adicta, eso era perfecto para tenerla bajo su control.

We're losing control (Estamos perdiendo el control)  
Will you turn me away (¿Me rechazarás)  
or touch me deep inside? (O tocarás la profundidad de mi interior?)  
And before this gets old, (¿Y antes de que esto envejezca)  
will it still feel the same? (Se sentirá lo mismo?)  
There's no way this will die (No hay manera de que esto muera)  
But if we get much closer, (Pero si nos acercamos mucho)  
I could lose control (podría perder el control)  
And if your heart surrenders, (Y si tu corazón se rinde)  
you'll need me to hold (necesitarás que yo espere)

Las Taxy Dancer comenzaron a bailar con más emoción, Mery estaba haciendo un buen trabajo mientras bailaba y movía su cabello mientras cantaba, todos los ojos estaban en ellos.

We are young, (Somos jóvenes)  
Heartache to heartache we stand (Decepción tras decepción seguimos en pie)  
No promises, no demands (Sin promesas ni exigencias)  
Love Is A Battlefield (El amor es un campo de batalla)

We are strong, (Somos Fuertes)  
No one can tell us (Nadie puede decirnos)  
we're wrong (que estamos equivocados)  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, (Buscando nuestros corazones por tanto tiempo)  
Both of us knowing (Ambos sabemos que)  
Love Is A Battlefield (El amor es un campo de batalla)

Mery levanto la mano y señalo a las chicas, cada corazón era un mundo, como siempre rodeado de decepciones.

We are young, (Somos jóvenes)  
Heartache to heartache we stand (Decepción tras decepción seguimos en pie)  
No promises, no demands (Sin promesas ni exigencias)  
Love Is A Battlefield (El amor es un campo de batalla)

We are strong, (Somos Fuertes)  
No one can tell us (Nadie puede decirnos)  
we're wrong (que estamos equivocados)  
Searchin' our hearts for so long, (Buscando nuestros corazones por tanto tiempo)  
Both of us knowing (Ambos sabemos que)  
Love Is A Battlefield (El amor es un campo de batalla)

Mery acabo la canción y los chicos de la banda sonrieron satisfechos, la gente del Whisky a go go, aplaudía con fuerza y pedían otra canción, Mery tomo un poco de agua y cuando volteo a ver a la mesa donde estaban los tres hombres con el Rubio, ya no estaban ahí estaban a una mesa enfrente de ella, parpadeo confusa, pero no se inmuto, dejo de observar a los tres hombres y entonces, comenzaron a tocar I wanna be your dog la cual es una canción muy erótica, ella no era perfecta pero había un público que debia entretener. (Joan Jett saco un cover de esta canción hasta el año 1988 me sirvió de inspiración aunque la original de los Stooges salió en 1969 y es igual de excelente)

So messed up I want you here (Estoy echada a perder te deseo aquí )  
In my room I want you here (En mi habitación, te quiero aquí)  
Now we're gonna be face-to-face (Así vamos a estar cara a cara)  
And I'll lay right down in my favorite place (Y me voy a poner en mi lugar favorito)  
And now I wanna be your dog (Y ahora quiero ser tu perro)  
Now I wanna be your dog (Ahora quiero ser tu perro)  
Now I wanna be your dog (Ahora quiero ser tu perro)  
Well c'mon (Así vamos)

Ese Párrafo de la canción que repetía según la canción progresaba, hacía sentir a Mery de una manera liberada, mientras cantaba parecía estar tranquila sin una pisca de nerviosismo, todo era como si el escenario fuera hecho para ella, la canción de The Stooges era genial y esa un proclamación de guerra para una sesión se sexo hard. Nuestra Mery era una chica virgen, inocente pero el tiempo que llevo viajando la hicieron crecer, aprender, observar las calles salvajes en las que caminaba, su mente ya no era inocente, recordaba que incluso se escabullía a la biblioteca de su padre a tomar uno de sus libros prohibidos, libros donde hablaban de la lujuria y el sexo, si sus padres supieran las cosas que sabía; ella no era la señorita común, a la que llevabas con una institutriz y le enseñabas a ser sumisa, siempre fue un animal salvaje en cautiverio y cuando camino por las calles encontró lo salvaje que puede ser; El Rubio mantenía una copa de vino, mientras solía sonreír de manera arrogante, como si esperara consumir su carne virgen, Mery mantenía su mirada en el publico quien se habían unido a cantar.

Asi mismo la canción llego a su fin, Mery levanto la mano hacia Cherie ya que la siguiente canción era una canción hacia la liberación femenina, la guerra contra la sumisión Cherry Bomb.

Can't stay at home, can't stay at school (No puedo estar en casa, no puedo estar en la escuela)  
Olds folks say, you poor little fool (Los viejos dicen: "Pobre niña loca")  
Down the street I'm the girl next door (En la calle soy la vecina de al lado)  
I'm the fox you've been waiting for (Soy la zorra que has estado esperando)

Mery saltaba y tocaba sus acordes, movía sus piernas y balanceaba, al estilo Cherry Bomb imitando a Lita Ford con su guitarra.

Hello Daddy, hello Mom (Hola Papi, Hola Mamá)  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb (Soy tu ch ch ch ch ch Cherry Bomb)  
Hello world I'm your wild girl (Hola mundo, soy tu chica salvaje)  
I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb (Soy tu ch ch ch ch ch Cherry Bomb)

Mery camino enfrente de la mesa del Rubio y los tres hombres, había uno con cabello largo de color castaño y otro con un turbante, ambos asentían y le susurraban algo al Rubio, el cual sonreía mientras no despegaba la Mirada de ella. La situación no le gustaba mucho.

Stone age love and strange sounds too (Amor de edad de piedra y extraños sonidos también)  
Come on baby let me get to you (Vamos bebé, déjame atraparte)  
Bad nights cause'n teenage blues (Noches malas causan depresiones adolescentes)  
Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose (Bajemos, chicas, no hay nada que perder).

La canción continuo asi hasta que llego a su final, todo el Whisky a go go, celebraba, el baterista y el bajista abrazaron a Mery, ella sonreía feliz estar en un escenario era experiencia liberadora, hacer locuras que la gente normal consideraría como impropias y mas de una señorita. Mery se despidió del escenario, levanto las manos y se inclino, luego una rosa roja le fue arrojada, ella la tomo, la olio, la levanto y agradeció, se bajaron del escenario, Cherie la abrazo, ambas gritaron y saltaron, era justo lo que Mery necesitaba, estaba feliz, El proxeneta le sonrio mientras la miraba como dinero fácil, Mery se acerco era el momento de cobrar su paga, se acerco al hombre el cual solo le entrego 320 libras faltaban 82 libras, Mery le reclamo.

-Disculpa pero faltan 82 libras.- Mery estaba molesta, miraba al tipo directamente a la cara.

-Crees que el polvo era gratis.- estaba molesta, ella no pidió la cocaína.

-Asi que este es tu juego sucio.- Mery se regreso molesta, respiraba profundo tratando de calmar su ira, se quedo un momento hablando con los integrantes de la banda.

-Oye Mery esperamos verte luego.- Le dijo el bajista.

-Esta noche fue grandiosa.- El baterista la abrazo.

-Sabes tienes razón el único problema es la paga de ese imbécil igual tal vez no vuelva.- estrecho su mano cuando escucho correr y gritar a Cherie mientras salía de la oficina del proxeneta.

-¡No déjame te dije que no!- Cherie corrió y Mery se interpuso entre ella y el proxeneta.

-Te dije perra que serias mía y te daría todo el polvo que quisieras.- Mery estaba entre medio.

-Yo no consumí tu cocaína ni ayer ni hoy.- Cherie estaba detrás de Mery mientras le tomaba el brazo.

-Vaya entonces era cierto utilizas tus polvos mágicos para controlar a las chicas.- el hombre intento golpear a Mery pero le asesto una patada en la ingle haciéndolo llorar de dolor, levanto su puño y le dio en la cara mandándolo a rumbar, ella saco la bolsa de cocaína que le dio y se la exploto en la cara con las manos.- Yo tampoco consumí tu mierda métetela en el trasero imbécil.

Ella se acerco a la barra del bar, tomo dos botellas de Whisky y dos cajetillas de cigarros Malboro, y busco a Cherie la cual le siguió con sus cosas.

-Oye tomaremos esto por el dinero que nos debes, hay mejores bares con mejores pagas.- Mery le saco el dedo de en medio y salió del Bar, unas chicas se les sumaron. Llegaron hacia la esquina, las chicas se separaron, Mery abrazo a Cherie la cual debia irse hacia su hotel, ambas intercambiaron sonrisas y se alejaron, ella había visto un motel que se miraba acogedor, iba caminando cuando se encontró un gato de dos meses de nacido, era pequeño sintió lastima, no tenía el corazón de dejarlo, el gato tenia pelo gris azul y era lanudo parecía ruso, lo tomo con sus brazos y lo cargo.

-Hola pequeñín parece que te separaste de tus padres como yo.- Mery lo tomo y camino, en el preciso momento que se dirigía hacia el motel, sintió que alguien la perseguía, eran las once de la noche volteo a ver y era el proxeneta acompañado de cinco hombres, se acercaban hacia ella y llevaban barras de metal y bates, Ella comenzó a sentirse amenazada, coloco al gato en la mochila para que no saliera lastimado y la escondió, saco un cuchillo que llevaba en el pantalón, y se encaro a los hombres que la comenzaban a rodear, ella trato de mostrarse serena.

-Esa es la perra que me quito a la Rubia ¡golpéenla!- El tipo se agarraba los testículos con dolor, le había dado una patada fuerte y tenía sangre en la nariz.

-Maldito ven entonces.- cuando un hombre se acercaba, él la quiso golpear con su barra de metal, pero ella lo golpeo con la funda de su guitarra, en el brazo haciéndolo botar la barra de metal, ella aprovecho y le clavo el cuchillo en el brazo haciéndole sangrar, el otro hombre intento golpearla con el bate, pero ella le dio una patada en el brazo desarmándolo y luego le pateo los testículos para tenerlo tirado en el piso, dos menos faltaban cuatro, uno de los hombres, la tomo por la espalda y le hizo tirar el cuchillo.- Maldición.- Dijo Mery.

Ella comenzó a forcejear, pisoteo los pies de su atacante, y golpeo con la cabeza, hasta sangrarle la nariz, consiguió zafarse de él para darle con el puño en la cara y mandarlo a dormir, lo que no se fijo fue que uno de los atacantes tenía un bate y la golpeo en la espalda tirándola al piso, ya se había desecho de tres pero faltaban tres mas, uno la tomo de los brazos y con la pierna presionaba su espalda para mantenerla dominada, estaba perdida, uno de los atacantes se acerco a su bolsa y de ahí salió el gatito, Mery empezaba a tener miedo por el animal, el Proxeneta se acerco a ella, y le levanto la cara y apretó sus mejillas con una mano, haciéndole sentir dolor.

-Ahora veras como muere ese gato ¡maldita! Ya no eres tan ruda debiste haberte quedado como una señorita.- Ella estaba enfurecida y molesta el hombre abofeteo a Mery en el rostro, el proxeneta se alejo de ella y dejo al otro hombre sostenerle el rostro, el hombre que tenía el gatito, estaba a punto de ahorcarlo cuando este hombre salió rumbado soltando al gato, eso fue realmente raro, la cabeza del hombre comenzó a temblar como si tuviera convulsiones y gritaba de terror, los otros tipos solo lo miraban, el hombre que tenía el rostro de Mery se acerco a verlo pero a cambio tuvo el mismo fin que el otro hombre, todo era extraño, Mery sintió que el agarre del hombre que la tenia de los brazos aflojo, y cuando movió su cara vio que estaba confundido, ella trato de zafarse tirándose al piso y empujar con su pierna, la pierna de él para hacerle perder el equilibrio, funciono Mery volvió a estar libre, le dio una pata al hombre y con su guitarra en funda le golpeo en la cara tirándolo en el piso, luego el comenzó a convulsionar, ella empezó asustarse, pero luego fue peor, el hombre Rubio acompañado de los mismos dos hombres, el moreno y el del turbante, aparecieron detrás del proxeneta.

-Que es lo que sucede Kim Fowley.- El Rubio hablo tenía una voz muy grave, varonil y seductora como si te cantara al oído y buscara dormirte.

-¡Amo Dio!- Dijo Kim Fowley.- Amo Dio haga algo esta mujer me golpeo en mi propio bar y espanto a varias de mis gatitas.

-Te voy a volver a patear los testículos porque nadie me dice que debo ser una señorita.- Mery tomo una barra de metal que se encontraba en el piso.

-Lo ve Amo Dio haga algo.- el tal Dio se acerco a Fowley y le dio un golpe que lo mando a dormir, Mery lo vio con desconfianza y con mirada fría, miro el gato en la bolsa y corrió a verlo, lo reviso sin perder de vista al Rubio, Dio le tendió la mano, ella lo miro con desconfianza, el estaba a una distancia de cuatro metros. Mery siento un leve escalofrió, pero también sentía un poco de carisma, su esencia era tan atrayente como hacer pacto con el diablo que te llevan directo hacia el infierno, Mery sentía esa desconfianza, tomo su maleta y su guitarra.

-No lo tomes a mal pero no confió en nadie y menos a primeras, sin embargo gracias por la rosa.- Mery se dio la vuelta y en un parpadeo vio que el hombre ya no estaba detrás de ella, estaba enfrente, Mery abrió los ojos como plato, estaba asombrada eso era algo que nunca había visto hacer a alguien, como pudo pasar de estar detrás al frente sin notarlo, sus ojos azules miraban al hombre de un metro noventa y cinco, ella saco su cuchillo y lo empuño, estaba aterrada.- ¿Como hiciste eso?

-Soy el tipo de persona que nunca acepta un no por respuesta y nunca una mujer se me había resistido asi.- Mery lo apuñalo pero Dio con una mano sostuvo la suya, Ella no podía hacer nada él era muy fuerte, ella lo golpeo en la entre pierna, si golpeaba sus testículos podría doblarlo y quizás correr, pero él no se inmuto, ni arrugo el rostro, es mas el sonrio, la tomo de la nuca y la beso, ella arrugo el rostro y con su otra mano comenzó a golpearlo pero él no la soltaba, cuando la soltó, ella estaba roja pero de furia.- Por cierto también quiero el gato que traes contigo.

-El gato…- Ella no pudo hacer nada sus ojos se estaban cerrado ella había admitido que no podía hacer nada contra él, estaba al merced de Dio solo deseaba que él no le hiciera algo malo al gatito.

Al cabo de un buen rato Mery despertó, estaba en una cama, sola en una habitación oscura, parecía de noche, ella se sentó en el borde tocándose la cabeza, sintió un leve dolor, estaba aturdida, toco sus pantalones en busca de su encendedor, lo apretó consiguiendo una llama, visualizo el lugar y en efectivo era un cuarto, se levanto cuando pudo observar un candelabro y encender unas velas, pudo observar que el cuarto era acogedor, habían sabanas de seda egipcia, una cama matrimonial, unas cortinas gruesas de color negro, paredes color beige, un tocador, una pequeña sala en la habitación, un cuarto que parecía ser el cuarto de baño.

-En donde diablos estoy…

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bueno mis queridos lectores, esta es una nueva idea, cuando me puse al día con Jojo, no pude evitar pasar por los Fanfic y ver que hay muy pocos fics de esta grandiosa obra de arte, mi personaje favorito de Jojo es Dio, bueno sé que muchos pensaran esta loca es el jodido malvado de la historia, bueno es cierto tengo gustos extraños, también me gusta Polnareff xD, de hecho me gusta casi todos aunque mi siguientes favorito son Giorno y Jotaro, después Polnareff, no menciono Kakyoin porque me matan. nuevamente creo que en la saga de Stardust le falto mas enfocar sobre lo que hizo Dio, pues aquí voy a relatar lo que a mi parecer sucedió, Solo espero que Dio no me salga muy Oc y que hayan notado las referencias musicales. Nos leemos luego :3_


	2. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

.

.

 **Advertencia: Lemon.**

.

.

 _Capitulo1: Hit Me With Your Best Shot_

-X-

.

.

Mery se sobaba la cabeza mientras sostenía el candelabro, camino por la habitación y encontró su maleta junto con su guitarra, al menos sus cosas estaban ahí, escucho un maullido, y supo que era el gato, el estaba a un lado de la cama, el animal camino hacia ella y lo tomo en brazos mientras colocaba el candelabro en el tocador.

-Hola pequeño ¿como estas?- Ella lo inspeccionaba para ver si estaba herido, le sorprendió que el gato estaba bien, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente, el ronroneaba en sus brazos, mientras trataba de averiguar donde estaban y que horas eran, Camino hacia la ventana y abrió las gruesas cortinas y se sorprendió que era de día, cielos las cortinas eran tan gruesas que los rayos del sol no podían atravesarlas, abrió la ventana y pudo ver la calle y un árbol muy alto con muchas ramas, sin embargo estaba en el tercer piso de lo que podía creer era una mansión, cielos al final el proxeneta consiguió venderla, enfadada miro hacia el sol para saber la hora, y por la posición dedujo que eran las once y media.

-Maldición si hubiera sido de noche hubiera sido mas fácil escapar.- Miro al gato en sus brazos.- Muy bien pequeño tu eres mi nueva familia asi que te protegeré y vendrás con migo no se para que te quería ese tipo.- El Gato maulló en sus brazos mientras la miraba.- Necesitas un nombre…-Mirándolo directamente a sus ojos verde claro decidió su nombre.

-Tu nombre será Mr. Crowley.- El gato Maulló parecía gustarle su nombre, ella lo cargo, tomo sus cosas en un hombro, el gato se acurruco en su espalda y hombro, mientras con su otra mano llevaba el candelabro, algo le decía que la casa estaba igual de oscura. Al asomarse al pasillo ella pudo ver que estaba en lo cierto, la casa estaba a oscuras totalmente.- Que clase de sitio es este.- recibió un maullido de respuesta por Mr. Crowley, encontró unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo, ella comenzó a bajar sin embargo ella empezaba a sentirse observada, al llegar al final del pasillo, vio unos jardines en buen estado, tal parecía que el dueño de la casa si invertía en ellos, vio como un halcón voló sobre ella y Mr. Crowley, le apago las velas y ella le arrojo el candelabro, mientras abrazaba al Mr. Crowley metiéndose en la mansión.- Que le pasa.

Mery contesto molesta, el animal casi los lastimaba, una vez dentro comenzó a caminar por un largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin, llevaba un rato caminando, ella se había cansado hasta que encontró una recamara un poco extraña en la que había un piano y algunos artefactos, uno de ellos le llamo la atencion aparte del piano, era una espada, con un grabado fino y con oro que tenia apariencia de ser egipcio, pero la forma de esta distaba mucho de ser una egipcia, tenia mas aspecto de ser un arma japonesa, ella lo miro y a lo lejos escucho una voz masculina grave que le dijo.

-No la toques.- era una voz seductora, pero ya era muy tarde, ella ya había tomado la espada, de repente todo se le nublo pero sentía su cuerpo ser controlado.

-Mi Señor Dio.- algo le hizo decir esas palabras que se deslizaron por su garganta de manera suave, Dio era el nombre del hombre que la beso y que quería a Mr. Crowley, ella sintió como su cuerpo se inclinaba en una reverencia.- Amo Dio permita usar a esta humana es muy interesante.

-Anubis no te sobre pases.- Escucho la voz del tal Dio decir eso sin interés, Algo en su interior le decía que intentara algo, Mery respiro profundamente cerró los ojos, hizo fuerza de moverse.

-¿Qué que diablos pasa no puede ser posible?- El hechizo de Anubis estaba perdiendo fuerza.

-Escúchame no me gusta que se metan en mi mente o me hagan hacer cosas que no quiero.- Mery enfundo la espada y la dejo en su puesto.- Artefacto egipcio esto debe ser a lo que los egipcios consideran maldito.

-¿Qué cómo es posible?- Anubis se preguntaba en su interior, nunca antes había sucedido y esta mujer había repelido su control mental, Dio la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye no sé quién eres pero no puedes retenerme.- Ella lo miro con reto, Mr. Crowley se mantenía en su hombro.

-Si puedo mantenerte aquí madeimoselle, es mas ninguno de mis guardias te dejaría salir.- en un parpadeo el estaba detrás de ella, el se acerco a su oreja y la olio ella se dio la vuelta, abrazo al gato contra su pecho.

-Oye no sé lo que quieres con Mr. Crowley pero no dejare que le hagas algo.- Dio parpadeo confundido.

-¿Mr. Crowley?

-Si ese es su nombre por Aleister Crowley, el hombre que investigaba a Jack el destripador y que era hechicero.- hizo una pausa mientras miraba al pequeñín que se restregaba en sus brazos.- y por cierto la canción de Ozzy Osbourne Mr. Crowley.- Ella se acerco al piano y comenzó a tocar la canción.

-Jack el Destripador un esclavo fiel hasta la muerte.- Mery lo miro confundida pero no le prestó atencion, luego uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban en el Whisky a Go Go, específicamente el hombre del turbante estaba detrás de ellos, saludo con una reverencia.

-El es D'arby mi mayordomo.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Mery.- Ella lo saludo había demostrado respeto hacia ella.

-El placer es mío.

-D'arby ella es mi prisionera nadie la debe dejar ir.- Mery estaba molesta.- Además supongo que viste a mi halcón el tiene orden de arrancarle la cabeza a quien le ordene.- ella sintió un escalofrió cuando vio a la ave salirle de encima pero por la forma en la que habla parece muy confiado y no había pisca de mentira.

-No entiendo porque me quieres con tigo pero no se vale.- Mery trato de permanecer calmada.

-Lo prometí a Mr. Crowley.- señalando el gato.- No hacerte daño y él me serviría haci que lo cumpliré D'arby asegúrate de darle de comer.- Mery suspiro no tenían sentido, para que querría al gato como sirviente, ni que estuvieran en la segunda guerra mundial que había cesado hace cuarenta años, ella se vengaría, estaba a punto de acompañar a D'arby, cuando miro hacia la mano izquierda de Dio, vio que llevaba un libro de hermoso empastado ocre, llevaba letras doradas, ella se acerco a él sin quitar la vista del libro y lo toco con sus dedos, Dio le permitió verlo y en el título del libro decía "Historia de O", Mery sonrio con maldad, cosa que desconcertó a D'arby y Dio la miro serio.

-El libro de sadomasoquismo, por cierto tiene dos finales el primero O decide la muerte cuando Sir Stephen la quiere abandonar y el acepta.- Le sonrio traviesa luego siguió.- Y el segundo no aparece en ese libro.- Ella sonrio de igual forma y camino hacia D'arby quien estaba en la puerta esperándola, el tenia sudor en su frente, Dio sonrio, el pensaba en sus adentros nunca una mujer le había salido con un pie adelante.

.

.

.

.

Mientras acompañaba a D'arby se dio cuenta que la mansión no era tan grande, algo raro había pasado, incluso las paredes lucían distintas, ella camino al final del pasillo, mientras D'arby llevaba un candelabro, ella podía ver que en los pasillos habían numerosas pinturas y esculturas, algunas egipcias y otras romanas, tanta cultura que había quedado maravillada.

-Veo que le gusta mucho el arte señorita Mery.- D'arby la había encontrado atraída en una réplica de la Afrodita de Milo.

-Se equivoca señor D'arby no conozco mucho en materia de arte pero me gustan encantan las pinturas y las esculturas son muy hermosas.

-El amo Dio se sentirá complacido al saber que una dama tiene refinados gustos como los suyos.- Mery le sonrio a D'arby con solo verlo observaba su buena educación, su actitud era similar a los mayordomos en la casa de su padre en Londres, ella continuo caminando hasta que llegaron al final de una puerta, que llevaba a una cocina, la cual era muy espaciosa pero estaba oscura y solamente iluminada por candelabros, estaba muy bien amueblada y muy limpia, justo ahí se encontraba el otro hombre que acompañaba a Dio y D'arby en el Whisky a Go Go, el llevaba un delantal blanco y su cabello amarrado en una coleta, D'arby le levanto una silla, cerca de un comedor ubicado en el centro de la cocina.

-Buenos días señorita Mery.- el hombre la saludo.

-¿Muy buenos días señor?

-Vanilla Ice soy el cocinero de la mansión del amo Dio ¿desea desayunar Omelet con queso parmesano y unas tostadas?

-Es un placer conocerlo Señor Vanilla Ice si me gustaria comer eso.- Mery le sonrio y Vanilla Ice se encargo de hacer el desayuno, como Mery llevaba a Mr. Crowley, D'arby lo tomo de sus manos y lo coloco en el otro puesto en la mesa sobre un azafate, coloco un plato hondo de refinada porcelana y sobre el vertió leche tibia.

-El amo Dio ordeno que a la señorita no se deje escapar pero que la tratáramos como huésped.- Otro hombre de aproximadamente 40 años mayor que D'arby y Vanilla Ice entro, el era mas pequeño pero se miraba un poco simpático.- ho aquí se encuentra la señorita y el famoso gato.

-Billie Jean el gato se llama Mr. Crowley.- D'arby le contesto mientras servía jugo de naranja recién exprimida en un vaso, ella lo miraba con curiosidad ¿que tenía el gato que lo hacía tan especial?

-Haci que Mr. Crowley es el poseedor de ese Stand especial como el nuestro.- Vanilla Ice le coloco el plato de omelet con tostadas ella agradeció.

-¿Que son Stands?- Mery tenía aspecto inocente, tanto que los tres hombres la voltearon a ver con una sonrisa, incluso ellos se preguntaban por qué tantas atenciones para una mujer que para ellos era común excepto porque ella no sucumbió al hechizo del control carismático de Dio o porque era muy talentosa en la música.

-Los Stands son representaciones del alma en una persona que se manifiesta en habilidades o poderes sobre naturales.- D'arby contesto como siempre calmado.

-Usted fue víctima de mi Stand Tenore Sax.- dijo Billie Jean.

-Entonces estaba en lo cierto en que la casa lucia distinto cuando caminaba junto al señor D'arby.- Mery probo el Omelet y sonrio feliz.- Esto esta delicioso señor Vanilla Ice.

-Muchas gracias señorita Mery pero nosotros preferimos que nos llame por nuestros nombres sin cortesías.

-Ok lo hare si me llaman por mi nombre.- los tres suspiraron, llegaron a ese acuerdo siempre y cuando no fuera frente a Dio, antes de que Billie Jean propusiera que Mr. Crowley mostrara su habilidad.

-Muy bien Mr. Crowley demuéstranos tu poder.-acabo diciendo Billie Jean; El gato en los brazos de Mery temblaba aun era un cachorro para tener peleas asi, entonces llamaron al Nukesaku, un hombre de pequeña estatura apareció en la puerta de la cocina, su piel era pálida, cabello negro largo despeinado y un traje negro.

-Se puede saber para que me llamaron siempre hago cosas importante para el amo Dio.- el miro a la chica y le sonrio.- Asi que ella es la chica.- A pesar de ser una casa muy grande los chismes fluyen muy rápido.

-Oye estúpido intenta pelear con Mr. Crowley.- propuso Vanilla Ice.

-Como se les ocurre proponerme pelear con un gato, aunque es obvio puedo matarlo fácilmente.- Mery lo miraba con furia en sus ojos.

-Si lo tocas yo también te acabare.- Mery no tenía ni idea de lo que decía ni siquiera tenía lo que ellos llamaban Stand pero de todas formas defendería ese gato a toda costa.

-Tranquila Mery solo queremos saber su poder.- el gato temeroso, no iba a dejar que lastimaran a Mery, se zafo de ella y luego comenzó a ver que Nukesaku tenía alucinaciones; Vanilla Ice, Billie Jean y D'arby veían algo que ella no, sus ojos estaban clavados en un espacio vacío, asi que ellos estan viendo el Stand de Mr. Crowley.

-¡Que diablos mi piel se cae, se quema, me arde!- Gritaba Nukesaku mientras se halaba el cabello, parecía caer en paranoia, luego su cabeza comenzó a convulsionar con fuerza y el gritaba halándose el cabello.

-Ya para Mr. Crowley.- el gato se detuvo y ella se acerco a Nukesaku quien respiraba agitado, los demás lo miraban confundidos y asombrados era un buen poder. Nukesaku tomo a Mery del brazo y la apretaba con fuerza, ella sería lo golpeo con el puño cerrado, luego Vanilla Ice lo halo y lo aventó fuera de la puerta.

-Si quieres morir tócala estúpido sabes cuales fueron las ordenes.- Nukesaku se fue y la chica se acerco al gato y lo tomo en brazos.

-Bueno suponemos que el Stand de Mr. Crowley no tiene nombre.- D'arby preguntaba.

-¿Nombre no pensaba que un Stand debería tener nombre?- Pregunto aun sin comprender el asunto.

-A si es podría ponerle uno si gusta no creo que a Mr. Crowley le desagrade.- dijo Vanilla Ice para lo que Mery ya tenía el nombre perfecto para él.

-Te parece Paranoid.- el gato ronroneo en su pecho creo que le gustaba y no era para menos era una canción de Black Sabbat. La chica escucho unos golpes en el vidrio de la cocina, D'arby se en camino a abrir la puerta y se encontró con el halcón, con el candelabro en la cabeza y manchado de cera derretida, los chicos se rieron pero ella sentía un poco de pena por el animal, se acerco con miedo porque según Dio el tenia orden de arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que saliera de ahí sin su permiso, lo mas seguro es que fuera un usuario Stand, el ave sacudió sus alas con furia y debajo de ellas salieron un montón de cristales de hielo en forma de cuchillas.

-Oye Pet Shop tranquilo, el amo Dio ordeno que no dejáramos salir a la chica no le hagas daño.- hablo Billie Jean el ave aleteo con fuerza.- claro si no quieres morir.- la chica se acerco a él y corto un pedazo de carne que había en la mesa, se lo puso en las patas.

-Lamento mucho haberte tirado el candelabro.- Ella quito el candelabro de la cabeza, saco las candelas y comenzó a quitar los pocos de la cera fría de las plumas del ave, con un paño con agua de grifo, comenzó a peinar cepillar y lavar las plumas, el ave no hacía nada tal parece que la advertencia de Billie Jean funciono, al cabo de un rato el ave tenia las plumas peinadas, brillantes y fresca, Mery le dio un beso en la frente y se alejo del animal, encontró el periódico de ese día.- ¿Les molesta si lo leo?

-Por supuesto que no puede hacerlo.- D'arby respondió.- Por cierto la llevare a su habitación y le daré las instrucciones. Ella se levanto y antes de irse le hablo a Vanilla Ice.

-Gracias por el desayuno estuvo delicioso.- le dedico una sonrisa y se fue, D'arby la encamino directo a la habitación en la que había despertado, ahora que la observaba bien era una habitación muy acogedora.

-El amo Ordeno que se le colocara ropas en los armarios y accesorios en el tocador, puede utilizar el baño, no se removerán las cortinas por nada del mundo.- hizo esta advertencia con el ceño fruncido, bueno a Mery le gustaba tener un poco de luz de vez en cuando y a veces le gustaba asolearse un poco pero mantener la casa en penumbras era raro pero no dijo nada.- el amo Dio quiere que lo acompañe las horas de cenar, que se vista elegante para comer con él, tiene libertad de andar por toda la mansión menos salir de ella, a menos con supervisión de alguno de nosotros o Pet Shop, las cenas se sirven a las ocho.

-De acuerdo no hay problema.-esto era extraño era peor que en la casa de su padre, no salir a ninguna parte, no hacer escenas en la calle, no entretenerse en esquinas y estar a solas con un hombre a menos que no sea su prometido, si esa fue la principal razón por la que ella salió de casa, su padre la iba a casar con un magnate ruso en el mismo negocio de él, solo asi se aseguraría que el negocio de la familia Benatar estuviera en buenas manos, era lógico que un matrimonio arreglado no le agradaría a ella, era la cereza del pastel; sin embargo ahora estaba en casa de un tipo que lo mas seguro es que la utilizaría como su concubina.

La idea no le gustaba tampoco siempre se considero un alma libre, pero planeaba permanecer ahí hasta saber que sucede en esa extraña mansión y sobre todo que esconde ese tal Dio; D'arby le pidió que se quitara las ropas, se diera un baño y le entregara las prendas para lavar, ella resignada le entrego su ropa y se metió en el baño, el cual era muy lujoso, tenía una ducha y un sauna bastante acogedor, se ducho rápido y aprovecho a bañar a Mr. Crowley, no planeaba permanecer desnuda mucho tiempo, se coloco la ropa interior que había en el gabetero la cual era de algodón y tenía mucha blonda transparente, una ropa interior muy sexy color ocre fue su elección, luego se coloco un vestido ocre con diminutos tirantes, escote cuadrado hasta el muslo muy pegado que acentuaba su diminuta cintura, se peino el cabello, perfumo, maquillo de una forma sencilla rímel, delineador, labial y rubor por supuesto; se coloco algunas joyas y se dirigió a la pequeña sala a leer el periódico.

-Cierra el Whiskey a go go.- leía el titular del periódico, se dirigió con mas rapidez a la página de la noticia sin perder tiempo, sus ojos azules se abrieron con fuerza al ver la noticia "Cierra el Whiskey a go go después de encontrar muerto a su dueño Kim Fowley a una cuadras de donde se encontraba el bar, la policía sospecha que el móvil del crimen fue por tráfico de drogas, trata de personas y rencillas personales, al encontrar dos cuerpos en uno de los cuartos donde muchos de los trabajadores los señalan como gabinetes del placer, uno de ellos era la vocalista del grupo Héroes Christa Päffgen de nacionalidad alemana y el guitarrista Leslie Cameron Harvey de nacionalidad escocés mejor conocido como Les Harvey quien pertenecía a la banda Stone the Crows, ambos cuerpos junto con el del propietario del bar fueron encontrados boca abajo sin signos de traumatismo, ni impactos de bala lo que desconcierta a los forenses, los cuerpos no tenían ni una gota de sangre".

Mery dejo a un lado a un lado el periódico eso era extraño ver un cuerpo si una gota de sangre, solo ocurría en los libros de vampiros y los constantes reportes de América latina con el chupa cabras, ocurridos solamente en animales hasta el momento, pensativa llego a la conclusión de que Dio podría estar implicado en las muertes algo le daba esa espina, aparte que estuvo inconsciente después de que Dio nockeara a Kim Fowley, ella se levanto tomo unos zapatos de tacón de cuatro centímetros y salió al pasillo en compañía de Mr. Crowley, ella fue directo al salón donde encontró la espada y el piano, miro la espada pero esta vez decidió ignórala, fue directo al piano mientras comenzó a tocar.

Crystal Ship el barco de cristal era una de las canciones as hermosas que Mery adoraba, su padre solía colocar canciones de The Doors, por alguna razón siempre sintió conocer las canciones y sus significados, si tuviera creencias plenamente dogmaticas se pensaría en si misma como la reencarnación de la Musa de Jim Morrison, sus largos y finos dedos tocaron las teclas del piano con suavidad mientras entonaba la canción.

Before you slip into unconsciousness (Antes de que te duermas dentro de la inconsciencia)  
I'd like to have another kiss, (Me encantaría tener otro beso)  
Another flashing chance at bliss, (Otra intermitente oportunidad de éxtasis)  
Another kiss, another kiss. (Otro beso, otro beso)

-Debo admitir que tienes talento Madeimoselle.- La voz de Dio salió justo de la par de una estatua de un hombre con una espada, ella por su parte miraba al hombre y había detenido su canto, el aun seguía observándola a pesar de que su rostro no se observaba sabía perfectamente que sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, para no parecer nerviosa o paranoica volvió a tocar el piano en la parte que de la canción en la que se había quedado.

The days are bright and filled with pain. (Los días son brillantes y llenos de dolor)  
Enclose me in your gentle rain, (Enciérrame en tu gentil lluvia)  
The time you ran was too insane, (Los tiempos que tu corrías eran demasiado dementes)  
We'll meet again, we'll meet again. (Nos encontraremos otra vez, nos encontraremos otra vez)

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Dio estaba por detrás de ella sintió como sus manos tocaban con suavidad su cuello, ella empezaba a sentirse nerviosa, sabía perfectamente que él era diferente a una persona normal, sintió su aliento en su cuello sacándole escalofríos aun asi no dejo de tocar y cantar, debia demostrar que Dio no la cohibía.

-Escucho tus latidos se que estas nerviosa tu cuerpo se que esta caliente.- su voz ronca acariciaba su oído.- sin embargo te mantienes con calma observas, es interesante.

Oh' tell me where your freedom lies, (Oh dime donde tu libertad descansa)  
The streets are fields that never die, (Las Calles son Campos que nunca mueren)  
Deliver me from reasons why (Envíame las razones que)  
You'd rather cry, I'd rather fly. (Tú preferirías llorar, yo preferiría volar)

El removió un poco su cabello Mery cerró los ojos y respiro con tranquilidad, este hombre era extraño es como si deseara que ella sucumbiera, que necesidad había en ello por lo que se podía percibir en Dio podría traer cualquier mujer, era un hombre atractivo, con buena educación, modales en su habla, su acento ingles le hacía ver sexy ¿por qué ir por Mery?, sus labio tocaron su cuello ella aun seguía con la canción.

The crystal ship is being filled, (El barco de cristal esta siendo llenado)  
A thousand girls, a thousand thrills, (Un millar de chicas, un millar de estímulos)  
A million ways to spend your time; (Un millar de maneras para gastar tu tiempo)  
When we get back, I'll drop a line. (Cuando nosotros regresemos, yo dejare caer una raya)

Cuando acabo la canción el aplaudió Mery empezaba a sudar un poco incomoda y tenia escalofrió, sin embargo mantuvo la mirada fija en Dio el cual sonrio de lado, ella se levanto y él se coloco frente a ella para luego levantarle el mentón besarla, ella no hizo ningún movimiento a pesar de que el no rompía el contacto, estaba nerviosa, sabía que era peligroso pero no sabe a que magnitud mas si él posee uno de esas cosas a las que llaman Stand, al final termino el beso, el tomo su mano izquierda con su mano derecha la cual sudaba y estaba fría como el hielo, mientras que con la mano izquierda la posaba en su cadera, haciéndola sentir aun incomoda, él le dedico una sonrisa ella respiro profundo para tranquilizarse.

-Cuando te vi sabía que no solo parecías encantador.- Ella le dijo a Dio para lo cual sonrio mientras la llevaba hacia una sala con un enorme comedor, ella no recordaba cuando se volvió de noche tanto como para ser la hora de la cena; El la removió una silla la cual coloco para sentarse, le dedico una sonrisa la cual ella aun lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Madeimoselle relájate un poco.- se sentó en la cabeza del gran comedor al lado de ella.

-Eres interesante pero tengo el presentimiento de que eres peligroso y que estas liado con algo mas, el contrabando, la mafia o el narcotráfico.- hizo una pausa para verlo directamente.- aun considero extraño que me mantengas a tu lado, no me considero una florecita exótica, ni mucho menos atractiva, ¿por qué razón un hombre poderoso encantador y atractivo me mantendría prisionera? necesitando un gato el que supuestamente tiene algo llamado Stand.

-Madeimoselle tal parece que tienes mas que solo belleza eres inteligente, intuitiva algo no común en las mujeres y menos en las inglesas.

-Yo no soy inglesa soy española con sangre latina en segundo grado, solo me crie en Londres desde muy pequeña mi madre fue mi institutriz estudie en la escuela me gradué y luego hui de casa.- hizo una pausa para agradece a D'arby quien colocaba los platos en la mesa, a ella le colocaba un plato con sopa de pollo, la vajilla era muy refinada el mantel rojo hacia lucir especial la cena lo cual la aterraba, ya que le hacía pensar en que Dio querría acostarse con ella.- Además soy el tipo de mujer liberal mírame, caminando con las calles con una Gibson, un gato, tocando, cantando para bares y bailando con desconocidos para conseguir algo de dinero no me hace el tipo de mujer refinada.- esperaba que con ello Dio cambiara de opinion acerca de ella, lo miro seria intentando creerse su propia mentira, era mas que obvio que esa fue la primera vez que ella tenía un trabajo y acababa secuestrada.

-Sin embargo eres virgen.- eso la Helo mientras Dio sorbía un poco de su vino y le sonreía.- Estoy en lo cierto tu olor no despide a ningún hombre y tus ojos son inocentes.

-Aun asi no significa que soy el tipo de mujer que sucumbe rápido ante alguien.- Ella sonrio era la mejor respuesta que había dado, el por su parte dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Sabes mucho de sexo incluso para haberme arruinado La Historia de O, ninguna mujer se había atrevido a tratar de llevarme la delantera es un punto a tu favor.- terminaron de comer.

-¿Crees en Dios?

-¿Dios? Soy Dio y soy tu Dios.- Mery no pudo evitar sacar una carcajada ese si había sido un buen chiste eso la relajo un poco, Mery había contestado con total franqueza que creía en Dios pero no en las religiones porque le parecías sistemas políticos, económicos y sociales, aparte que en vez de unificar separaba las masas y las sometía en doctrinas dogmaticas, Dio por su parte parecía cada vez mas interesado en ella. Por lo tanto admitía compartir sus puntos de vista, la cena culmino, Dio le tendió su mano y ella se levanto, ahora ella empezaba a estar tensa, el por su parte le sonrio con coquetería, el muy galán le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina, llegaron a su habitación Mr. Crowley corrió a esconderse debajo del sofá eso no era una buena señal si el gato tenía miedo no era algo bueno, la acerco a la cama, sentándola mientras él le daba la vuelta a la silla del tocador y se sentaba cruzando la pierna, ella no entendía nada.

-¿Que sucede?- ella pregunto tensa respirando profundo para mantener la calma la cual empezaba a ver perdida.

-Desnúdate y mastúrbate para mi.- coloco su mano en el mentón mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba el codo en su rodilla.

-Jaja jaja ¡¿Que?!- Ella comenzó a reír estaba entre frenética, aterrada, nerviosa, no sabía que hacer las veces metido manos al sur no consiguió ningún orgasmo ni liberación asi que el pacer era desconocido para ella, había leído varios libros incluso el diario de su madre cielos ese fue el libro mas realista que pudo tener en su mano, la letra pulcra y fina de su madre describía muchas veces esa práctica pero aun le faltaba conocerse mas para alcanzarlo.- Oye no se que te hace pensar que yo hare eso además tu mismo sabes que soy virgen que te hace pensar que tengo experiencia con mi cuerpo poniendo manos al sur.

-¿Manos al sur? Nuevo concepto interesante asi que no has puesto manos al sur tal parece que seré yo quien te enseñe tu placer.- Dio se levanto de la silla, Mery lo miro con ojos como plato, se levanto y trato de correr pero él la tomo de los brazos trato de patearlo pero era una muralla de hierro, ella estaba helada, los ojos como plato, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de su rostro mientras lo miro a los ojos y este parecía disfrutar un poco de su tortura, él le sonrio.- Tranquila Madeimoselle conseguiré hacerte suplicar que te tome asi que no pasara de ahí.

-Se supone que eso debe calmarme…- No dijo mas Dio la beso, introdujo su lengua en su boca, sus brazos estaban atrapados en su espalda, por ratos le faltaba respirar empezaba a marearse, el con su brazo izquierdo destrozo el vestido que llevaba, arranco sus zapatos y la tendió en la cama sosteniendo sus brazos en su cabeza.- Dio no lo hagas.- Mas leña le hecho al fuego, el rompió el brasier a juego con sus bragas, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el había atado sus manos al cabecero de la cama, ella trato de lanzarle una patada pero el tomo su pierna, la obligo a mantenerla tendida y comenzó a besar los dedos de sus pies, ella sentía cosquillas, por lo tanto acabo riendo era muy sensible, el dejo sus dedos para besar su tobillo, fue ascendiendo de forma lenta beso sus pantorrillas, llegando a sus muslos, ella estaba atenta porque significaba que le quitaría las bragas y nadie la iba a socorrer, Mr. Crowley tiene un Stand y le teme a Dio asi que estaba sola.

-Tienes una piel suave.- le dijo con una sonrisa ladina, ella cerro sus ojos, esperaba que el bajara sus bragas, abrió los ojos y lo encontró viéndola directamente a los ojos, sus ojos azules estaban cautivados con los castaños rojizo de Dio, el la beso en los labios, mientras bajaba sus bragas, cerro sus ojos mientras el aventuraba su lengua, no tuvo otra opción se rindió a los toques de Dio pero haría lo imposible para no suplicar que la tomara, primero se mordería los labios, dejo sus labios para besar su cuello, dio un leve mordisco a su clavícula y su mano derecha estaba en su vientre plano con una argolla adornándolo la otra estaba en su cadera mientras la pelvis de el descansaba entre sus piernas, ella mordió sus labios al sentir a Dio besar sus pequeños pechos y enrollar su lengua en su pequeños pezón que estaba erguido.- Madeimoselle tus pezones te delatan ya empiezas a sentir placer.

-Muérete Dio Ahh.- gimió mientras él lo mordía suavemente, sintió una leve descarga en su espina dorsal y se arqueo hacia su boca. El soltó una fuerte carcajada, le prestó la misma atencion al otro pezón ella se arqueaba, el la miraba divertido y cautivado, ella se mordía con fuerza los labios, y respiraba para evitar gemir.

-¿Aun planeas resistirte?

-Si solo eso sabes hacer entonces el que perderá serás tu.- ella lo miro directamente a los ojos y sonrio, el sonrio contra su piel, mientras bajo su abdomen y con su lengua jugaba con su argolla, bajo a su vientre y se levanto para ver su vagina virgen, hubo algo que le llamo la atencion.

-¿Qué es esto Madeimoselle?- Dio lo había encontrado ella tenía un arete en el prepucio de su clítoris, el lo toco con su dedo esta dio un respingo, ese Arete podría ser su perdición.

-Es un arete lo vi en uno de los libros de mi papá lo usaban en la india exactamente en el Kamasutra una amiga y yo nos lo hicimos pero tal parece que ya se curó… Ahh.- tiro nuevamente de él.

-Sabes este arete estimula directamente tu clítoris aumentando el placer, me sorprende que nunca hayas puesto manos al sur.- dijo con una carcajada, el disfrutaba su tortura, el bajo sus labios y mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella, sonreía mientras con su boca succionaba el arete y lo movía, su pulgar presionaba haciendo círculos, ella elevo las caderas, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y ella exhalo.- Madeimoselle sé que esto te encanta y a mí me gusta tu sabor.

-Maldición Dio… Ahh- con su lengua comenzó a jugar directamente con su clítoris mientras colocaba sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y los anclaba sus hombros para evitar que ella cerrara las piernas o tratara de escapar.- ¡Eres un jodido pervertido!

-Mañana me amaras.- ella ya estaba mojada, introdujo la punta de su lengua en su vagina, y la sintió estrecha, la prueba de su virginidad, introdujo el dedo meñique y ella salto.

-¡Arde!...- inmediatamente lo saco, y continuo estimulando su clítoris, con sus dientes lo mordisqueo y con sus dedos jugueteaba con su arete.

-Mírame quiero ver tus ojos en tu primer orgasmo.- ella cerros los ojos y entonces el introdujo nuevamente su meñique, inmediatamente ella abrió los ojos y mantuvo la mirada, todo decía que a él le gustaba ser dominante, presiono con sus dientes y ella alzo sus caderas hacia arriba, continuo el mismo movimiento sin soltarla.

-¡Mierda… Ahh!- Una nebulosa tapo su mirada de la de Dio, el cual sonrio satisfecho, su columna vertebral tembló, sus caderas se sacudieron, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas de excitación, su respiración era agitada, le pesaban demasiado los parpados.

-Kono Dio da Madeimoselle.- se carcajeo, el la beso y desato sus manos del cabecero, mientras ella se entregaba al sueño totalmente rendida.

Ella despertó, estaba desnuda en la cama arropada con las sabanas, su cabello estaba despeinado, Mr. Crowley la miraba desde el tocador, por una razón se levanto con energías y mas relajada. No recordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido ayer, con un bostezo sonoro miro alrededor, sus ropas estaban tiradas, ahora lo recordaba después de la cena Dio la llevo a la habitación, el fue su primer orgasmo, odiaba decirlo pero eso se sintió muy bien, se cubrió la cara, no importa lo que Dio hiciera el no la desvirgaría…

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Muy bien que les parece este capítulo, supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de las referencias musicales a Nico de The Velvet Underground y Les Harvey, espero que no piensen que hice a Mery una Yui Komori (la protagonista de diabolik lovers) "una inútil" es mas Mery que podría haber hecho es solo una humana contra un vampiro, que tiene un Stand y aparte ella no sabe usar el Hamon, espero no estar haciendo a Dio muy Oc, ¿quién sucumbirá primero? Creo que Dio Mordió el anzuelo, espero sus comentarios y que la historia haya sido de su agrado. Por cierto el pircing de Mery es el pircing de prepucio vertical aparte que se dice que es un pircing de placer también es el que se cura rápido, buena suerte_


End file.
